Blaze's Adventure in the Pokemon World!
by FighterPokemonLucario
Summary: Adventure of Blaze and his Sidekick Lucario and some best friends:Blaziken,Charmeleon and Dragonair.More Pokemon will appear later on.
1. Seperation of Friends

**Blaze:Hey,the name's Blaze**

**Max:For your information I already knew your name.**

**Blaze:Not you,the readers.**

**Max:Ok,Ok,Ok**

**Blaze:Do the Disclamer,Max**

**Max:Fine,Blaze or PokemonFighterLucario doesn't own pokemon**

* * *

It was a sunny morning,Ash,May,Max,Brock and Blaze have arrived

at Mauville went to a nearby PokemonCenter and plans

to stay there at night.

Ash:How about let our Pokemon rest?

Brock,May,Blaze:Good idea

Ash,Brock,Blaze:C'mon out guys!

May:You too everyone!

Ash's Pokemon:Treecko,Taillow and Phanpy

Brock's Pokemon:Lombre,Mudkip and Foretress

Blaze's Pokemon:Blaziken,Lucario,Charmeleon and Dratini

May's Pokemon:Torchic and Silkoon

Ash:Blaze,are you still gonna train Charmeleon and Dratini?

Blaze:Of course,they are still in there not yet at the last evolution.

Max:You really did raise your pokemon much.

May:Yeah,so do you have any other pokemon?

Blaze:Yeah,at professor Birch's ,Sceptile,Salamence,  
Rhyperior and Fearow

Ash,May,Max,Brock:COOL!!!

Blaze:...........Thanks guys

Ash:So Lucario's your partner?

Blaze:Yeah,since he is a Riolu

Ash:Riolu???

Max:Riolu's the first evolution of Lucario

Brock:Max,what about munchlax?

Max:Oh at home

Ash:C'mon guys lets train

Blaze:Wait Ash,I have something to tell you

Ash:What is it?

Blaze:Well,I wanna travel myself because I already know much about almost everything I learn from you guys.

Ash:Blaze,you mean your gonna leave us?

Brock:If it's your decision then do your goal,Blaze

Blaze:Thanks everyone-- oh I almost forgot,take this

Ash:What is this?

Blaze:Its a can call me if any danger have come.

Ash,Brock,May,Max:Your Welcome,We're gonna miss you

Blaze:You too

Then Blaze left

* * *

**Blaze:See you to the next 's about my travels.**  
**I'm gonna look forward next week.;)**

**Lucario:Master,Blaziken is training very very hard to himself.**

**Blaze:Blaziken,don't try to push yourself so hard**

**Blaziken:Blaze(Ok)**

**Blaze:See you at the next chapter!**


	2. Burning Dratini

**Blaze:hmmmmm....now they're gone I'll make the desclaimer**

**Lucario:Master,what about Sinnoh?**

**Blaze:I'll stick to Sinnoh later,we need to meet all legendary pokemon here in Hoenn first.**

**Lucario:Yes,master**

**Blaze: Disclamer: I do not own pokemon**

* * *

Blaze:Hmmmm.......Lucario

Lucario:What master?

Blaze:Have you sense anything?

Lucario:No master

Blaze:Ok,now I realize that Ho-Oh is in Ash's heart.

Lucario:And the aura that the Legendary Lucario said

Blaze:Wonder if Ash is legendary

Lucario:Maybe

Blaze:C'mon out everyone

Blaziken:Blaze

Charmeleon:Char!

Dratini:Pruuuuu?

Blaze:Alright everyone let's relax for awhile.

Suddenly, the skies went black at Mauville then started to drizzle

Blaze:It's raining let's go to the pokemon center!

Lucario:Look,what happened to Dratini?

Blaze carries Dratini and rans to the Pokemon Center they arrived

Blaze:Dratini is steaming hot!

Dratini:Puuuuurrriiiiiiii...

Blaze:It's alright.....Nurse Joy,my Dratini is sick.

Nurse Joy:Oh,just let him stay with me I'll take care of it.

Blaze:Thanks Nurse Joy,alright Blaziken and Charmeleon,Return

Blaziken:Blaze

Charmeleon:Char

Blaze:Lucario,I've decided that I will stay here until Dratini is okay

Lucario:Yes,Master.

Blaze:C'mon lets eat first.

Lucario:I have already eaten,Master

Blaze:Do You?Oh Yeah

Lucario:I sense that something caused this drizzle

Blaze:Let's go to the canteen,Lucario

Lucario:Yes Master

(After eating)

Blaze:Ok let's sit down

Nurse Joy:Blaze!Blaze!Look at your Dratini!

Blaze:What happened?

* * *

**Blaze:Now what see you at the next chapter!**

**MasterShakugan:Heya all**

**Blaze:What are you doing here?**

**MasterShakugan:Nothing ok gonna go**

**Blaze:-_- what happen to her?**

**Lucario:I sensed that she is not controling her laughter**

**Blaze:Oh thats why,Anyway,See you all at the next chapter**


	3. Evolution and Kyogre Trouble!

**Blaze:Ok,everyone look what happened to Dratini but first....**

**Lucario:Master,I think I'll do the disclaimer.**

**Blaze:Ok**

**Lucario:Blaze doesn't own pokemon**

**Blaze:Ok,now back to the fic.**

**

* * *

**Blaze:What happened to Dratini?

Nurse Joy:See for yourself

Blaze:Oh,Dratini!

Dratini:Pruuuu............Pyuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!

Lucario:He's evolving!

Blaze:Huh

Dratini:Myuuuuuu

Dragonair:Dyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Blaze:Dragonair!

Dragonair:Dyuuuuuuu

Blaze:Thanks Nurse Joy

Nurse Joy:No problem

Blaze:Now let's go outside and find out who cause the drizzle

Lucario:Master look,The sea's are expanding!

Blaze:It can't be-

Lucario:It is Kyogre!

Kyogre:Gwaaaaaaa!

Lucario:What is he doing?

Blaze:Hey there big head look at me.

Kyogre:Gwaaa?

Blaze:Say Cheese

Blaze took a snap from his photo

Kyogre:GWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

Blaze:Lucario,Send your strongest HYPER AURA BLASTER

Lucario:On your Command

Lucario Let out a AuraBlast combined with Hyper Beam and Dragon Pulse

Kyogre:Gwooooooooooo(OW)

Blaze:Now leave this innicent place at once

In response Kyogre leaves

Blaze:Look at the Pictures I have taken

Lucario:I thought your gonna capture that

Blaze:Capture?Not a chance

Lucario:Why?

Blaze:It might destroy the worlds balance

Lucario:Ok

* * *

**Blaze:See you next time.I've got school to do**

**Lucario:Hey Master.I have found my friend Alakazam(whispers)He could teach you in schoolwork**

**Blaze:No need I need to do this my own**


	4. Anorith Addup!

**Blaze:Hmmmmmm............still have to do homeworks.**

**Lucario:Master,I will do the disclaimer again.**

**Blaze:Ok**

**Lucario:Blaze doesn't own pokemon or anything in here**

**

* * *

**

Lucario:Let's go Master

Blaze:Alright

There on there way to Fallarbor Town to find anything there

Blaze:Look, It is an anorith!

Lucario:Aren't they fossilies?

Blaze:You're right--Hey there Anorith,what happened to you?

Anorith?RITTTTTTTTH!

Lucario:Don't be scared,we're just asking

Anorith:Rith,priiiii,pruuuuuuu kyiiiiiii

Lucario:He said he hatch from an egg one year ago and got lost from the nest,He's finding someone to took care of him cause he wants to be a

great anorith someday.

Blaze:Alright,but show me what you can do first.

Anorith:Rith,,,,(Ok)

Blaze:C'mon out Dragonair!

Dragonair:Dyuuuuuuuuuuuu

Anorith:Rith

Blaze:Dragonair use Hyper Breath

Dragonair uses Hyper Beam combined with Dragon Breath

Anorith:Anoooooooooooorith!

Anorith dodged it then used scratch but Dragonair blocked it with his tail.

Dragonair:Dyaaaaaa

Blaze:NOW use Flame Tail

Dragonair:Dyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Dragonair uses flamer thrower at his tail then gets the Iron Tail SLAM!Anorith is knocked out!Even though dragonair did some damage to himself.

Blaze:Now go Pokeball

Anorith:Rith

clunk,clunk then ting

Blaze:I caught an Anorith!

Dragonair:Dyaaaaa

Lucario:Yeah

Blaze:C'mon out Anorith!

Anorith:kyuuuuuuu

Blaze:Now is the time to teach you double to triple combined moves

Anorith:riiiiiiiiiiiiii?

Blaze:Ok,ok let Lucario teach you.

Lucario:Whaaaa?---

Blaze:Oh c'mon,you're an expert in this.

Lucario:Fine,now come with me

Blaze:Now I'm gonna teach you too so that you will have another teacher too

* * *

**Blaze:Ok,see you at the next chapter.**

**Lucario:How many chapters are you gonna make?**

**Blaze:10 chapters in each different worlds(Shakugan no shana and Monster Allergy)**

**Lucario:Ok,well Blaze doesn't even own the "different worlds"he's talking about**

**Blaze:See you at the next got a lot of Homework to do  
**


End file.
